


Learning Curve

by grs



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, border executives unite, bronchi crackers make an appearance too, kido's the dad, kinda fluff kinda crack?, kinda romantic comedy, not canon complaint but is kinda too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grs/pseuds/grs
Summary: There's a steep learning curve, going from attacker in love to Border's General Manager Counsellor.It's a good thing Sawamura's a good learner, except when she leaves some of the most important lessons for last.orSawamura didn't confess but it's okay, the ship can still sailFEAT. melodramtic Jin, almost-dying Osamu, proud/scandalised dad Kido and fanboy Kinuta.COMPLETED (unlike my other fic)
Relationships: Sawamura Kyouko/Shinoda Masafumi
Kudos: 9





	Learning Curve

Even in the darkness of the command room, the blood was horrifyingly apparent, spreading through the thin material as the bespectacled boy fell.

They did what they could, relaying and barking orders as quick as they dared, until they ended up talking at the exact same speed, their speech a jumble of words as they rushed to complete each other’s sentences, somehow forming a coherent set of instructions, until Jin’s voice broke through.

“Relax,” Jin laughed, his voice just as delighted as when Rindou had gifted him a ship-container’s worth of rice-crackers _(courtesy of Shinoda’s bank account)_. “Everything will be fine.”

“Everything will be fine.” he repeated, his voice steeped in promise. “Four-eyes will be fine, Chika will be fine, and so will Border.”

Earsplitting cheers echoed through the communication channels, and even as Sawamura tugged the headset off to save her hearing, the jubilant cries remained.

She swiveled in her chair to face the rest of the room, their faces set in various degrees of celebration.

A goofy fist punch from Fuyushima, a teary smile from Netsuki, an unexpectedly delighted Kinuta, and a rare, proud-papa look from Kido.

She paid attention to none of them, her eyes automatically flicking up to Shinoda’s face, a tentative smile on his lips and something else in his eyes.

 _Perhaps now isn’t the best time to confess,_ her mind consoled, as though she could have said anything in the face of such ~~perfection~~ a dire situation.

His hand was still on the back of her chair when their eyes met, and the tentative smile turned to something almost like the fond smile he reserved for Kogetsu, only sweeter still.

The room exploded into cheering, falling away just as quickly as it started until it had become just as unimportant the colour of the walls.

Her heart stuttered as the noise came roaring back, finding herself being picked up and unexpectedly swung about in the air.

The Director gaze, usually aloof yet almost always gentle, but now unexpectedly cheerful, suddenly seemed a hell of a lot closer then the usual distance from his much loftier height.

It was as Sawamura calmly considered the implications of this moderately impossible scenario that she came to, in her opinion, a fairly safe conclusion.

It was a calm conclusion not because she was used to being swung around by an incredibly pleased Shinoda _(which really, was a damn shame)_ , and nor was it because she knew how to play it cool _(she didn’t)._

It was because the sound waves of Kinuta’s caterwauling/screaming/fangirling had pretty much killed off all the nervous butterflies that had permanently formed a colony in her stomach from all the flapping around that they used to do, much like the snapping shrimps casually using sound waves underwater to kill it’s prey.

Only, she didn’t really want the butterflies in her stomach dead.

They’d been together for the last five years, and Sawamura really didn’t feel ready to part from them.

Alas, the metaphorical butterflies has already perished.

Metaphorical not because those so called butterflies weren’t real, but because this was _clearly a dream._

 _Yes_ , Sawamura decided, with the calmness that only a clearly ~~delusional~~ confident person could have, a _dream._

And since it was a dream, Sawamura was perfectly entitled to do whatever she wanted.

_Because it was clearly a dream._

5 minutes later, Sawamura had learned some fairly important lessons.

  1. She was allowed to hug the Director.
  2. She was allowed to kiss the Director.
  3. ~~She was not allowed to jump the Director, even if it was just a dream and the Director in question wasn’t against it~~ ~~~~
  4. ******_**This was not a dream.**_**



**__ **

_oh-god-it-wasn’t-a-dream-oh-god-it-wasn’t-a-dream-oh-god-it-wasn’t-a-dream-oh-god-it-wasn’t-a-dream-oh-god-it-wasn’t-a-dream-oh-god-it-wasn’t-a-dream-oh-god-it-wasn’t-a-dream-oh-god-it-wasn’t-a-dream-_

* * *

_Oh, this was really cute._

Seeing them grow closer together in tough times, and even closer still as they celebrated - why, it was like a love story!

Their amiable closeness becoming even more tight-knit as she hugged him, and closer still as he hugged her-

_How adorabl-_

Okay, so maybe they were progressing a little too quickly.

Kido adverted his eyes.

 _They had technically spent 5 years skirting around each other,_ he reasoned, _so maybe a few kisses would be allowed._

He chanced a glance at them, and instantly wished he hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> -usually aloof yet almost always gentle, but now unexpectedly cheerful, suddenly seemed a hell of a lot closer then the usual distance from his much loftier height.  
> Sawamura then died.  
> Very happily.  
> Because this was definitely heaven.- 
> 
> also took out 
> 
> -on the plus side, Sawamura was now armed with the knowledge that she could safely jump the director-
> 
> I've forgotten exactly what I wrote originally, but it was along those lines heh
> 
> AHAHAHA no one confessed through words so it's semi-canon 
> 
> ALSO  
> don't jump people in public/in front of your colleagues lol - do it in the privacy of your room, even if ur S.O. is down


End file.
